


In Death's Bed, I Whisper My Woes

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And forgets it, But they don't start anything at all, Can be see as romantic or platonic pair, Doctor!Reborn, Eeehhhhh not exactly one-sided, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-sided Death/Life, One-sided Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi - Freeform, Other, Red Cross!Tsuna, Sharing a Bed, They just leave the pining be, also, up to you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 7: Mist Day [Bed Sharing |Fake/Pretend Relationship]"He was still the same. Still so diligent, so tall, so handsome.." He trailed off, voice soft and lonely."You liked him." A statement and a past tense."Have you wished to be with him?"".. No."





	In Death's Bed, I Whisper My Woes

Death has been alone since they could remember, since the universe appeared and lives flourished. They have been alone for centuries after centuries, performing their duty every day without fail. They would collect the souls of those who has passed and pass it to Judgement, who decides where those souls would go; to Life for reincarnation, or back to Death for eternal abyss. They existed solely for that, for the continuous flow of life and death along with the others; Time's effect does nothing to them. And unlike the others, Death was always alone.

And then they weren't.

They don't remember exactly when he came, but he was there suddenly, assisting them, helping with the souls they kept confined, sending messages to the others and such. He was there to keep them company, for reasons none of them could remember. (None, but the Historian and Time and Fate and Destiny.)

"Death! Wait up!" In the blank darkness that seemed like void yet not, Death stopped and turned, scythe in one hand as Sawada Tsunayoshi ran up to them. The path was equally as dark as the background but both could see the outline, where over it was pure, sinking ground( _Water_ ), swallowing the corrupted and the tainted for as long as Judgement deemed. The path leads from one place to another, their quarters, the Abyss Entrance, the door to humans and the door to the rest of the Councils. Its long and never ending for those who uses it, but just enough for those who are granted permission.

And to them, it was simply, too short.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna panted slightly as he stopped in front of Death, holding onto an armful of containers where they kept the souls. They were both glowing slightly, standing out from the dark but not as bright as Life was. "Judgement sent back these."

"I see." Picking up one of the containers with literal skeletal fingers, they looked at it, knowing the judgement cast without any indication. The soul in it trashes, dark and dim unlike the other souls where it was bright and beautiful. A killer, this one, physically and mentally.

A full circle round the sun it is until it will be set free to be reincarnated. Opening it, they reached in and grabbed the soul, holding on tightly. "Let's head to the entrance then."

Tsuna nodded and followed Death, carefully holding onto the containers so that he wouldn't drop them. Upon reaching the large port, the path ending on black, glowing grass, little white orbs flowing around freely; the Guardians of Abyss. They stepped onto the grass as Death made its way to the end of the land.

Death held out the glowing soul above pitch black water, the Guardians floating around it. They let loose of their grip and the guardians held on, dropping the tainted soul into the water. They reached over to Tsuna and grabbed another container, doing it again and again until the last one, all without the same punishment, the water rippling, swallowing the souls that tried to escape.

They stayed until it calmed, and they turned to the path again, heading back to their quarters instead. For a moment, they were done with their work until the gathering of the next batch.

Tsuna had chattered about what he did, having to do things separately from Death. He had went to Life and Judgement, went to Time and went to the human world.

And when he talked about the human world, he was less energetic. Death noticed, but decided not to pry. Their companion would say if he wanted to. Reaching their quarters, Tsuna headed straight to Death's bed instead of his own, something he does very frequently.

"Ooft-!" He flopped down onto the bed as Death watched, slightly amused. "I'm tired-- Too much work. And it's not even disaster period!"

"Not like you're not used to it." Death said, sitting at the other side of their bed as Tsuna pouted, face half-buried in the pillow he was hugging. "Still~" He whined.

Death ignored him as they picked up a book, one that Tsuna brought back from the human world. They had just started reading it and so far, it was alright to them. Though, they weren't quite sure if the humans had did whatever was in the book before, or simply just too creative. It doesn't really make sense to them, but it was amusing enough for him.

They leaned up against the back rest of the bed while Tsuna huffed. As though sensing that they were amused, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing.."

"Death, that book is about murders and, well,  _people dying_."

"Their ways of conducting it is just too amusing." Tsuna blinked before shaking his head. To be fair for Death, they weren't human before, not like Tsuna, who had lived as a human before he became Death's partner. He watched as Death read in silence with only the sound of page turning filling the air.

"You know," He spoke up. "I saw him today." Death paused and turned to him. "'Him'?" Tsuna nodded, eyes sad and dimming as he rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling instead. "Yep. He was working in the human world. He didn't saw me and I didn't greet him." He laughed slightly, lacking of the same brightness he had as he threw an arm over his eyes. "He was still the same. Still so diligent, so tall, so handsome.." He trailed off, voice soft and lonely.

"You liked him." A statement and a past tense. Death watched him as he tensed up, fingers curling in. "I... I did." "Does he know?" He shook his head. "No, I never did." He sighed. "It wasn't..." A moment of hesitation as he tried to find the right word. "Necessary. We aren't meant to be anyway. We do not suit each other."

Death tilted his head. "And is that because of Fate or Destiny?"

Tsuna jolted and pulled his arm away, looking at Death with wide eyes. "What? No! Also, I had never asked them that before!" Death hummed unconvincingly. "It's the truth!" Death simply just ran their fingers, flesh instead of bones, through his fluffy brown hair. "Yes, yes."

"... You don't believe me, do you?" Death stayed silent and Tsuna pouted again. He huffed and swatted the hand away, sulking. "It's true, that I had never asked Fate or Destiny that before. I don't need to." He looked up at Death, staring into their eyes, as black as their hair that stood out from their pale face, sharp and all seeing. "I don't need them to tell me that he and I are not meant to be. He is Life's instead of mine, and I'm not his."

He smiled softly, reaching up to cup the cold, pale cheek that replaced the skull, a form Death would occasionally don. "I'm here, aren't?"

Death looked at him blankly before they huffed, a small smile on their face. "You are." Tsuna's smile stretched into a large grin, teeth and all. 

Reborn looked up into the sky, holding onto a large and thick hardcover book. Life, who was crouching beside him while looking at the humans on the roof, both invisible to humans on the ground, turned to him. Life, who's face was partially hidden by their white cloak, blinked. (Unlike Death, their kept their truth form-  _skeletal_ -, hidden, for reasons no one but themselves knew.)

"What's wrong?"

Reborn snapped out of his trance and turned back to Life. He stared into their eyes, black orbs meeting bright blue ones. He shook his head, shifting his gaze to the book, watching the names changing. It was a book with the list of every soul's name, new or old. Whenever a soul reincarnates, their names changes, so no name in the book was ever permanent. "Nothing."

Life hummed, unconvinced but they didn't pry. "Oh, look." They pointed at one of the hospital's window, where they see a newborn crying loudly, chest glowing brightly. "A pure soul, that's rare." Reborn whistled, a rare smile on his face. "And a new soul as well." He looked at the name that appeared on the list and paused.

"... Tsunayoshi."

Life knew what was wrong with their partner already. They knew, because of course Tsunayoshi would throw Reborn off the loop, even for just a split second. They were well aware that Reborn had lingering feelings for the brunette, and he couldn't even blame him for that. Tsunayoshi was too precious, one of the souls that are pure despite the disgustingly tainted world. Not just that, Tsunayoshi was kind and polite, hardworking and honest, even when he was still a human.

They knew that, and they smiled wryly, hands cupped on his cheeks.

"Have you wished to be with him?"

".. No." Wind blew by, jostling their cloak as Reborn gazed afar, eyes unseeing yet seeing all. "Neither I nor him would want that, even if it was mutual." His head dipped slightly. "It's not something we both can have."

Life felt.. Sad. They felt sad for the two. They were clearly made for each other, but neither of them wanted anything to do with each other. Life couldn't really understand why. Perhaps Death would, but not them. While they understand the complexity of a human unlike Death, they don't understand the simplicity of what they do unlike Death. 

But they do understand one thing, that Tsunayoshi and Reborn are two of different plane even though they exist in the same place, same dimension, same complexity. Just like Ying and Yang, together but never one.  _Just like Life and Death_.

They pursed his lips. "Well, then. Shall we head back? We're done for now." 

Reborn looked at them as they stood from their position, eyes soft. "Yeah." Reborn grabbed their hands and they faded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. I've no idea what happened here. No regrets.
> 
> So like, you get what I implied there? Did you? :3c
> 
> Okay so, Reborn and Tsuna knew each other when they were still humans, and mutual pining, but they didn't progress it. Reborn was a military doctor while Tsuna was a Red Cross. They both died at the same time; Tsuna when he was trying to save a child from a cliff and fell to his death and Reborn when he was tending to the soldiers' injuries and got shot to death by an ambush.
> 
> Fate for whatever reason chose the two of them and dumped them to Death and Life, Tsuna with the former while Reborn with the latter, and they rarely stay in contact for a very, very long time. 
> 
> Honestly, I didn't imply if Death/Tsuna and Reborn/Life's relationship are romantic or platonic so it's really up to you guys to see it.
> 
> Death and Life's original form are the same; a skeleton. Many centuries ago, way way way way  _ **way**_ back, the only difference between them was their coat; Death was black, Life was light grey/white. Soon, Life donned their other form, a human form every time while Death didn't care. (Death does occasionally change into human form though.) No one knows why. Life have this complexity :3c
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
